Without You
by Ghetasya
Summary: Kematian Petra telah mengubah hidup Rivaille, seorang dokter tampan yang disukai oleh banyak perawat di tempatnya bekerja. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya dikarenakan mereka akan melihat penampakan dari dokter Petra. Tetapi, apakah kehadiran dokter Christa dapat mengobati duka yang dirasakan dokter Rivaille?/Warning inside. Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Isayama Hajime-san  
_

**_Warning:_**_AU, typo, OOC, death-chara, dan segala tetek bengeknya._

* * *

_**Without You**_

_Presented by __**Lunartemis**_

_Inspired by __**I Miss You**__, a romance-horror film from __**Thailand**_

* * *

_**2011**_

Jalanan menuju tol Trost terlihat begitu lenggang. Maklum saja, malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam sehingga jarang sekali pengemudi yang bepergian pada waktu dini hari kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam melaju cepat. Sang pengemudi terlihat frustasi dan kebingungan, sementara seorang gadis berambut oranye kecokelatan di sampingnya menunjukkan wajah yang sama, hanya saja kedua mata gadis itu terlihat sembab seperti sehabis menangis.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini, secepatnya. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah dan segalanya harus dijelaskan," kata pengemudi itu.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya, Petra?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, entah itu aku yang merasa bosan denganmu atau aku kurang mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya wanita di sampingnya dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun," jawab pria itu dengan tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Rivaille! Awas!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah mobil itu ketika sebuah sepeda motor melaju hingga akhirnya sang pengemudi langsung membanting setir. Namun, mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga terpental dan jatuh dengan posisi terbalik dengan kacanya yang pecah berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2013**_

Jam di dinding rumah sakit Trost telah berbunyi selama tiga kali. Tepat pada saat itu juga, proses operasi usus buntu yang dilakukan di lantai 3 rumah sakit tersebut berjalan sukses meski di pertengahan mengalami sedikit ketegangan. Kira-kira begitulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang dokter muda bernama dokter Christa Renz.

Christa melepas masker yang menutupi hidung sampai mulutnya, disusul dengan penutup rambutnya. Ia sama sekali belum berniat sedikit pun untuk mengganti pakaian operasi. Beberapa kali gadis itu menghela napas, memikirkan ketegangan yang dialaminya saat di ruang operasi tadi.

Ia menolehkan kepala saat melihat seseorang menghampirinya. Christa langsung beranjak berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Selamat malam, dokter Rivaille," kata Christa menyapa. Tetapi, Rivaille sangat tahu bahwa ada nada tak senang ketika Christa menyapanya sehingga Rivaille mengabaikan sapaan dokter muda itu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati. Meski kasus ini jarang terjadi, tetapi masih ada kemungkinan beberapa persen yang membuatnya bisa terjadi. Dan jangan selalu mengandalkan kauter dalam hal ini," kata Rivaille dengan nada datar.

Christa menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tadi saya sempat panik dan saya pikir dengan keabsenan dokter Rivaille di sana bisa membuat saya benar-benar mengambil alih operasi itu dengan baik."

"Nyatanya tidak, kan? Rumah sakit ini hanya untuk dokter yang profesional. Seharusnya saat kuliah kau sudah diajari oleh dosenmu bahwa bersikap panik saat melakukan operasi itu sangat berbahaya bagi pasien. Dan di saat seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk menunggu keajaiban datang," jelas Rivaille.

Christa kini memberanikan diri menatap Rivaille. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Tetapi saya bukannya menunggu keajaiban datang. Lagipula menurut saya, tidak ada yang salah dengan keajaiban, bukan?"

"Itu terserah kau saja. Tapi untuk apa kita mempercayai hal seperti itu. Kita punya otak, teknologi, dan segala hal yang kita miliki sekarang. Tak ada waktu untuk mempercayai hal tak nyata seperti itu," balas Rivaille dengan nada meremehkan yang justru membuat Christa semakin kesal dengannya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, bila saya termasuk orang yang percaya dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keajaiban," kata Christa seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Christa masih dengan penuh kekesalan ketika memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia terdiam sebentar di sana sebelum akhirnya mengganti pakaian operasinya dengan sebuah kemeja biasa dan jas putih yang selalu menjadi ciri khas seorang dokter. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," kata Christa dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia melihat dokter Ymir memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Ymir?" tanya Christa tanpa basa-basi.

Ymir terkekeh pelan. "Aku baru saja mendengar gosip tentang perseteruanmu dengan dokter Rivaille di ruang operasi. Heh, dasar perawat-perawat itu, masih saja menggosip di saat jam kerja."

Christa menghela napas lelah."Yeah, tidak salah juga mereka. Lalu, apa itu alasanmu untuk datang ke sini?"

"Bisa jadi. Jadi, katakan kepadaku, apa kau baru saja diceramahi oleh dokter itu? Entahlah kenapa, tapi aku harus menuduhmu kalau kau justru senang diceramahinya," jawab Ymir sembari duduk di depan Christa.

"Hhh, walau dia tampan, tapi ucapannya benar-benar menusuk kalau kau ingin tahu. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus senang?" tanya Christa dengan alis kanannya yang menaik sedikit.

Ymir tertawa kecil. "Christa, Christa, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa, sih? Dokter Rivaille adalah dokter yang pintar, kaya, berjiwa pemimpin, dan yang paling dilihat oleh seluruh perawat di sini adalah wajahnya yang tampan."

"Ymir, aku mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu."

"Ya ampun, Christa. Maksudku, apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya? Kau cantik, dia tampan. Apalagi kalian sama-sama dokter," jawab Ymir memperjelas maksudnya.

Christa terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kuakui dia seperti yang kau bilang, dia menarik. Tapi…, aku tidak memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu."

"Yeah, memang sebaiknya begitu, sih. Kalau kau tertarik dengannya, jangan coba untuk mendekatinya. Demi keselamatanmu juga," celetuk Ymir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan kali ini ucapan Ymir kembali membuat Christa bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Christa tak mengerti.

"Yeah, maksudku, memang lebih baik kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Karena kebanyakan gadis yang mencoba untuk menghapus duka di hatinya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil melakukannya."

"Duka … di hatinya? Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau dokter Rivaille sempat mengalami patah hati?" Christa kembali bertanya.

Ymir mendekati Christa dan berbicara dengan suara pelan. "Dua tahun yang lalu, dokter Rivaille dan kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya itu yang bernama dokter Petra. Kurasa dokter Rivaille sangat mencintai dokter Petra menurut berita yang tersebar di internet."

"Memang berita apa?"

"Semenjak kecelakaan itu, dokter Rivaille sering mendatangi tempat kejadian tersebut sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih setiap tanggal 16 untuk memperingati kematian dokter Petra. Misalnya seperti hari ini, tanggal 16 Oktober. Entah ini harus disebut romantis atau justru mengerikan."

Christa terdiam sebentar. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis yang mencoba untuk membuat dokter Rivaille berpaling?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini hanya gosip atau apa. Tapi, yang sering kudengar bahwa dulu ada seorang perawat cantik yang nekad mendekati dokter Rivaille secara langsung—tapi tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Namun, semenjak itu, perawat itu sering mengalami hal-hal ganjil. Dia … jadi sering melihat penampakan."

Kening Christa mengerut. "Penampakan katamu?"

"Iya," jawab Ymir dengan suara parau. "Penampakan dari dokter Petra."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini dia cappuccino pesanan Anda, dokter Christa," sahut seorang pelayan sambil memberikan pesanan Christa itu kepada si pembelinya.

"Iya, terima kasih," balas Christa seraya tersenyum sementara ia juga memberikan selembar uang kepada si pelayan atas bayaran cappucinonya.

Gadis itu masih menunggu untuk kembalian, setelah ini ia hendak kembali menuju ruang kerjanya. Tadinya ia sempat mengajak Ymir untuk ke kantin rumah sakit bersama, namun tiba-tiba saja Ymir mendapat panggilan bahwa ada pasien yang harus segera ditanganinya sehingga kini Christa harus ke kantin sendirian.

"Ini kembaliannya, dokter," kata si pelayan yang langsung diterima oleh Christa, kemudian mata pelayan itu melirik ke arah kanan belakang Christa. "Secangkir kopi susu dan kopi Americano yang selalu dipesan oleh dokter Rivaille."

Pernyataan pelayan di depannya itu membuat Christa mengikuti arah pandangnya dan melihat di sana ada dokter Rivaille sedang duduk sendirian dalam kantin yang kebetulan tengah sepi. Dan memang Christa juga melihat di depan dokter itu ada dua cangkir yang dipesan oleh dokter Rivaille.

"Dia selalu begitu?" tanya Christa.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Iya, sudah sejak lama. Banyak yang bilang bahwa dokter Rivaille memesannya untuk dokter Petra," jawab pelayan itu sedikit bergidik dan kembali bekerja.

Christa berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kantin itu. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Rivaille di sana dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, tepat saat itu juga Christa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di depan Rivaille sehingga membuat Christa berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Rivaille.

Rivaille melihatnya sehingga mau tak mau membuat Christa tersenyum tipis yang untungnya dibalas dengan hal yang serupa oleh Rivaille. Kemudian, dokter itu memberi kode kepada Christa untuk duduk di depannya.

Christa menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan duduk di sana atau tidak. Tetapi, akhirnya ia mengikuti apa yang dipinta oleh Rivaille.

"Selamat pagi, dokter," sapa Christa. "Maaf untuk yang tadi, saya bukannya ingin bersikap tidak sopan, hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Rivaille. "Kalau aku adalah kau, aku mungkin akan sama marahnya. Dulu ada juga seseorang yang selalu menceramahiku bahwa aku harus sedikit lebih ramah dengan orang lain, tetapi rasanya begitu sulit."

Christa hanya mengangguk saja, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan. "Duduklah, rasanya tidak enak melihatmu berdiri terus."

Christa memandang kursi di depan Rivaille itu dengan perasaan ragu dan penasaran. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk memilih duduk atau tidak. Namun, akhirnya Christa menarik sebuah kursi dari meja di sampingnya dan duduk di antara kursi Rivaille dan kursi yang kosong di depan dokter itu.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Christa. "Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya, ya?"

"Mendengar apa?" tanya balik Christa pura-pura tidak tahu. Gadis itu menyesap cappuccinonnya perlahan.

Rivaille tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. "Mereka selalu mengira bahwa aku memesan dua kopi yang berbeda setiap saat untukku dan Petra. Begitu konyol, bukan?"

Christa menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Lalu, bila bukan begitu, untuk apa Anda memesan dua kopi?"

Rivaille terdiam. "Aku dan Petra menyukai hal yang berbeda. Dan sudah sejak lama, semenjak aku bersama Petra, setiap harinya aku selalu meminum dua kopi yang berbeda. Biasanya aku selalu memesan secangkir kopi susu sementara Petra memesan kopi Americano."

_Di kantin rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka di rumah sakit untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja. Gadis berambut oranye kecokelatan itu memandang kekasihnya yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan lucu._

"_Ayolah, Rivaille," sahut gadis itu sambil menyodorkan cangkir kopi Americano miliknya. "Cobalah kopiku sebentar, rasanya enak kok."_

"_Petra," Rivaille mengeluh. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak pernah menyukai rasanya."_

"_Coba dulu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mencicipi kopi susu pesananmu," kata Petra sambil menyerahkan cangkir kopi miliknya ke tangan Rivaille dan setelahnya ia mengambil cangkir kopi susu milik kekasihnya itu. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangkat cangkir masing-mqsing dan menyesapnya perlahan._

"_Ah!" Rivaille memekik pelan ketika merasakan rasa kopi Petra yang begitu pahit di lidahnya._

"_Hemm, kopi susunya enak. Manisnya juga sangat pas, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," kata Petra._

"_Yeah, dan kopi Americano milikmu masih sama pahitnya," gerutu Rivaille yang justru membuat Petra tertawa lucu. Namun, Rivaille tak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat menyukai suara tawa dari kekasihnya itu, begitu merdu dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar_.

Christa ikut terdiam setelah Rivaille menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Petra.

"Anda … pasti sangat mencintainya," gumam Christa.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya. Mungkin dari ucapanku tadi, kau bisa mengira bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya dengan keajaiban, tapi … Petra adalah keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupku," ujar Rivaille sambil menghabiskan kopi susunya. Ia mengecek sesuatu dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa, dokter?" tanya Christa.

"Aku harus pergi," jawab Rivaille sambil menunjukkan pesan dari dokter Irvin. "Ada pasien yang mengalami luka parah dan harus segera ditangani. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya."

Christa hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyentuh bahu mungil Christa.

"Yang tadi itu, tolong dirahasiakan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membagi kisahku dengan Petra, hanya kau yang tahu mengenai ini, Christa. Jadi, biarkan saja orang lain memikirkan apa yang ingin mereka pikirkan," kata Rivaille sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin itu.

Tanpa sadar, Christa tersenyum sendiri memikirkan ucapan Rivaille itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan dari sendok kopi Americano yang dipesan oleh Rivaille. Hal itu mampu membuat Christa sedikit terkesiap. Dengan penasaran, diputarnya piring kecil yang menjadi tatakan cangkir kopi itu dan Christa semakin dibuat terkejut saat menemukan bekas _lipstick_ yang menempel pada bibir cangkir.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 2**

Christa melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruang kerjanya. Ia baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya bila saja ia tidak diberitahu oleh seorang perawat yang kebetulan mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia harus mengecek kondisi seorang pasien di lantai empat. Segera saja gadis itu memberesi alat kedokterannya dan pergi menuju ruang rawat pasiennya itu.

Dengan salah satu tangannya yang membawa data kesehatan pasien, Christa membuka pintu dengan kaca persegi tersebut pelan-pelan. Di dalam sana ia menemukan salah seorang pasiennya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki berambut _ash_.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Christa dengan nada ramah.

Gadis yang merupakan pasiennya itu segera menoleh. "Pagi, dokter. Apa kau akan mengecek kesehatanku hari ini?"

"Ya, nona Braus," jawab Christa masih tersenyum kepada Sasha Braus. "Bagaimana dengan kondisimu sekarang? Apa lebih baik?"

Sasha mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, dokter. Kadang rasanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi cepat hilang juga rasa sakitnya."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, menjawab pertanyaan doktermu dengan jawaban labil seperti itu," cibir pria yang diduga oleh Christa merupakan kekasih Sasha tersebut.

Sasha menjulurkan lidah ke kekasihnya. "Biar saja. Kau itu cerewet sekali, Jean."

Christa tersenyum melihat lemparan ledekan di antara dua sejoli itu. "Bisa kau berbaring sebentar sebelum kuperiksa?"

"Oh, iya," Sasha segera memperbaiki posisi setengah duduknya dengan berbaring sementara Jean mulai sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Kemudian, Christa mulai mendekatkan stetoskop miliknya pada daerah perut Sasha yang masih terlihat jelas balutan perbas bekas operasi usus buntu gadis itu kemarin. Di saat Christa tengah sibuk memerika kondisi Sasha, Jean justru mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dokter cantik itu sementara kedua tangannya sibuk bermain _games_ di ponselnya.

Setelah selesai mengecek perutnya, Christa mulai melepaskan penutup telinga stetoskop tersebut dari kedua telinganya.

"Apa kau sudah mengeluarkannya?" tanya Christa. Mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu membuat Sasha menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Jean.

Jean menahan tawa. "Dia menanyakan apa kau sudah buang angin atau belum."

Wajahnya memerah. Lalu, Sasha memberi cengiran. "Ehehe, sudah beberapa kali, sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

Christa tak menjawab apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lucu dengan gelagat Sasha. Jelas saja Christa mengerti bahwa rasanya kurang nyaman diberi pertanyaan yang agak memalukan (meski penting untuk kesehetan) apalagi di dekatnya ada sang kekasih.

Sementara itu, Jean melirik Sasha seolah tengah berbicara melalui telepati. Dan sesekali pemuda itu kembali melirik dokter Christa dan memerhatikan wajah dokter muda itu dengan seksama tanpa setitik pun yang terlewati.

Merasa diperhatikan sedemikian rupa membuat Christa sedikit risih dan akhirnya memilih untuk menoleh ke Jean.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jean menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, hanya saja Sasha pernah cerita kalau kau itu cantik. Aku tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang … kurasa aku harus mencabut ucapanku sebelumnya."

Christa tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Dia tidak hanya cantik, tapi dokter Christa pintar juga loh. Dokter Rivaille yang terkenal dengan kritik pedasnya saja telah memuji dokter Christa dengan mengatakan bahwa operasiku sukses juga berkat dokter Christa yang memegang alih operasiku," kata Sasha dengan nada memuji.

Christa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya berhenti menulis data peningkatan kesehatan Sasha ketika mendengar ucapan pasiennya mengenai dokter Rivaille. Agak sulit dipercaya memang, apalagi setelah ia sering mendengar bahwa dokter Rivaille sendiri jarang memuji kinerja dokter senior. Namun, dokter itu justru memujinya yang hanya dokter magang?

Jean mendengus. "Dokter Christa cantik, dokter Rivaille tampan. Aku heran, ini rumah sakit atau _catwalk_?" tanyanya yang langsung disikut oleh Sasha.

"Tapi dokter Rivaille tak hanya tampan saja loh. Tapi dia juga romantis dan setia. Kekasihnya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dan dia saking setianya masih melajang sampai sekarang. Aku ingin sekali suamiku nanti bisa seperti dia," kata Sasha menambahkan.

Jean mendecih kesal. "Oke, kalau kau mati nanti, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Dan Sasha langsung melototi kekasihnya itu.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu hal sedetail itu, sih? Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya pura-pura sakit agar dirawat di sini dan bisa bertemu dengannya," celetuk Jean.

Sasha mencibirnya. "Semua perawat di sini sudah membicarakan hal itu sejak lama."

Jean kembali mendengus. "Kutebak kekasihnya pasti orang sangat mengagumkan sampai dokter Rivaille seperti itu. Kalau tidak, pasti dokter Rivaille telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Makanya, sebisa mungkin kau seperti mendiang kekasihnya dokter Rivaille."

"Sialan," umpat Sasha kesal seraya melototi Jean lagi sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada Christa. "Dokter Christa, apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya? Dokter cantik dan dokter Rivaille juga tampan. Kalian akan terlihat sebagai pasangan yang sempurna."

Christa terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Istirahatlah yang banyak," gumamnya seraya meninggalkan kamar rawat itu dan membuat Sasha bertanya-tanya akan sikap dokter yang dikenalnya ramah itu.

"Kau ada-ada saja, jangan memaksanya. Kau mau digentayangi arwah dokter Petra?" tanya Jean yang langsung menerima cubitan dari Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu di pagi hari itu, jalan setapak di kota Trost dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan mereka dengan wajah yang cerah. Apalagi hari itu adalah hari pertama musim gugur. Namun, cuaca yang sedikit mendung tersebut tak mengurungkan niat Christa untuk bersantai seperti yang lainnya.

Hamparan daun kuning keemasan yang betebaran di jalan setapak tersebut berhamburan setiap langkah kakinya bertemu dengan jalan setapak tersebut berkali-kali. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari pelipis kepalanya sementara alunan musik dari ponselnya masih terus berdengung di telinga Christa.

Langkahnya mulai memelan dan berhenti di dekat salah satu bangku taman di dekat sana ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat bahwa Ymir yang ternyata menghubunginya di pagi seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Ymir?" tanyanya secara langsung.

"_Hei, kau tidak lupa acara malam nanti, 'kan? Itu loh, si dokter baru, Bertholdt Fubar._"

Christa mengangguk walau nyatanya Ymir takkan melihatnya.

"_Sayang sekali loh bila kau melewatkannya. Karena __**dia**__ akan datang_," kata Ymir sedikit meledek. Namun ledekannya itu sepertinya tak cukup mampu membuat Christa mengerti arah bicaranya.

"Siapa?"

"_Itu loh, seseorang yang minum kopi bersamamu di kantin rumah sakit lusa kemarin_."

Dan seketika saja wajah Christa merona mendengarnya.

"Oh iya," jawab Christa seadanya, gadis itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa saking merasa malu disindir demikian oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Jangan lupa untuk datang, ya._"

Setelah Ymir memutuskan saluran teleponnya, Christa menatap ponselnya itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya di dalam saku celana _training_-nya.

Ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan acara lari paginya. Namun, perkataan Ymir barusan membuatnya enggan melanjutkan dan memilih duduk di sana sendirian; berusaha menikmati panorama musim gugur awal itu. Dan seketika saja bayang wajah Rivaille memasuki benaknya hingga mau tak mau membuatnya kembali tersenyum seorang diri seperti orang kurang waras.

Namun, perlahan senyuman manis itu pudar begitu saja. Ingatannya di saat ia tengah bersama Rivaille di kantin rumah sakit waktu itu tak mampu membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri bahwa dirinya mampu menghapus duka di hati pria itu. Ada begitu banyak alasan yang membuatnya kehilangan rasa optimisnya.

Dan yang paling tertebak adalah Rivaille belum bisa melupakan Petra.

Christa berusaha menghela napas panjang; seolah gadis itu tengah berusaha keras untuk bernapas. Mengingat bagaimana Rivaille menceritakan secara detail kebiasaannya bersama Petra itu mampu membuatnya berpikir lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya; apa ia mampu menggantikan Petra di hati pria itu?

Sesungguhnya, sejak awal mendengar berita tersebut dari Ymir pun telah membuat Christa berpikir berkali-kali pula bahwa rasanya hal itu (menghapus duka di hati Rivaille) terdengar konyol. Nekad. Bahkan begitu mustahil, apalagi melihat kebiasaannya dengan Petra yang masih dilakukannya secara rutin sampai sekarang.

Namun, Christa bisa apa ketika otaknya bekerja di bawah kendali hatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percakapan di _ball room_ hotel itu seolah saling menyambung dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya bagaikan benang kehidupan yang tak pernah terputus. Para pria yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas hitam mereka dan para wanita yang terlihat menarik dengan gaun warna-warni mereka.

Satu per satu gelas berisi bir itu seolah seperti siklus air saja; habis dan terisi lagi dengan penuh seolah tak ada akhirnya. Ruangan sesak itu seperti mampu membutakan mata Christa yang baru saja datang kebingungan mencari Ymir atau siapapun yang dikenalnya. Wajar saja, semua orang yang hadir adalah para dokter dari seluruh kota; teman dekat Bertholdt sepertinya.

Entah karena dirinya yang tidak terbiasa mengenakan hak tinggi atau lantainya yang terlalu licin, Christa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong keras oleh tangan tak terlihat hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan—

—Christa memejamkan matanya seolah itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya saat tubuhnya bertempuran dengan lantai, apalagi ia harus menanggung malu.

Perlahan ia membuak matanya saat ia tidak merasakan apapun. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata kelam yang memandangnya tajam seperti elang, namun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana seolah melarangnya untuk membaca pikiran si pemilik mata indah tersebut.

Tubuh Christa menegang saat ia menyadari bahwa daerah punggungnya direngkuh oleh dokter Rivaille yang kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri; bila Ymir melihat mungkin ia akan tertawa meledek adegan opera sabun itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rivaille seraya melepas rengkuhan tangannya dari punggung Christa.

Dengan gelagapan Christa mengangguk. "I-iya, terima kasih banyak, dokter."

"Tidak biasa menggunakannya, huh?" tanya lagi Rivaille dengan arah matanya tertuju pada sepatu hak tinggi Christa.

Wajah gadis itu sedikit merona. "Em, mungkin."

Rivaille sedikit berdeham. "Kupikir itu cocok denganmu, kau terlihat seperti model."

Lagi-lagi ucapannya mampu membuat Christa salah tingkah.

"Be-begitukah?" tanya Christa berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Rivaille.

Rivaille mengangguk. "Ya. Em, maaf, aku harus segera pergi menuju teman-temanku."

Christa hanya menganggukkan kepala ketika akhirnya Rivaille meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kerumunan itu. Dilihatnya sosok pria yang dikaguminya dari jauh itu tengah bertegur sapa dengan teman-temannya. Dan hal itu akhirnya membuat Christa untuk mencari teman atau siapapun yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbincang agar ia tidak terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

"Hai, kau … dokter Christa Renz, 'kan?"

Christa menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan sosok pria bertubuh besar nan berotot; terlihat jelas dari lekukan tubuhnya yang mengenakan kemeja putih sementara jasnya disampirkan. Sekilas Christa seperti merasa pernah melihat sosok pemuda di depannya itu.

"Em, ya. Apa … kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Christa ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Reiner Braun; dokter penyakit dalam. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit Shigansina."

Christa membalas jabat tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, dokter Braun."

"Tolong, Reiner saja."

"Ah, iya, Reiner," kata Christa meralat. "Kau … berteman dengan dokter Bertholdt? Padahal Shigansina cukup jauh dari Trost."

"Ya, kami berteman sejak kecil; aku, Bertholdt, dan Annie. Hanya saja kebetulan aku tengah berlibur di Trost dan Bertholdt mengundangku ke acaranya. Psst, kabarnya, dia akan melamar Annie loh."

Christa memandangnya tak percaya. "Annie? Maksudmu, dokter Annie? Dokter gigi itu?"

Reiner mengangguk pasti. "Iya, ia sudah lama menyukai dokter menyeramkan itu. Tapi baru kesampaian setahun yang lalu, salah sendiri menyukai gadis tanpa ekspresi begitu."

Christa hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Reiner itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang pria (yang pastinya dokter pula) datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka adalah dokter Springer dan dokter Jaeger. Dan dimulailah obrolan _ngalor ngidul_ itu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Rivaille tak henti-hentinya memandang Christa yang asyik berbincang dengan tiga dokter pria itu. Rivaille tak memedulikan kehadiran pria-pria itu di sana, yang ia fokuskan hanyalah Christa yang tengah memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna merah; warna kesukaan Petra.

Tanpa sadar, senyuman tipis mulai terlihat di wajah Rivaille. Christa yang dipandanginya seolah berubah menjadi Petra; tidak, atau bahkan selama ini ia selalu memandang gadis itu sebagai Petra. Ah, entahlah. Bagaimana pun juga, itu tidak begitu penting untuk Rivaille. Karena yang tengah dilihatnya untuk saat ini adalah sosok Petra yang tengah berbahagia dalam pesta itu.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille kembali dari khayalannya saat Christa memergokinya tengah memandang gadis itu. Kemudian, Rivaille meraih gelas birnya dan mengangkatnya pelan yang langsung dibalas hal serupa oleh Christa. Diteguknya bir itu hingga habis dan ia kembali masuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

Christa berusaha menutupi sikap _salting_-nya itu dari siapapun—khususnya Rivaille sendiri. Ia merasa bersyukur karena suara dentuman musik yang keras di ruangan itu mampu menutupi suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke Rivaille lagi, ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat melihat sosok gadis lain di samping Rivaille.

"Hei, itu bukannya mantanmu?" sahut Connie kepada Eren.

Eren memberi pandangan tak sudi. "Kau salah, dia 'kan mantannya Reiner."

Reiner mendengus. "Sebelum denganku, dia pernah kau _pakai_ juga, 'kan?"

"Kalian membicarakan siapa?" tanya Christa heran.

"Perempuan itu," Eren menunjuk gadis yang tengah bersama Rivaille. "Hanji Zoe, dia adalah dokter kandungan. Orang tuanya memiliki dua rumah sakit swasta besar di wilayah Maria, tak heran dia begitu kaya."

Christa kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Rivaille yang tengah dirayu oleh gadis bernama Hanji itu. Meski pria itu terlihat tidak begitu berminat, namun dari sikap Rivaille yang tak menolak didekati Hanji itu mampu membuatnya sedikit merasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille membuka pintu ganda rumahnya saat ia dan Hanji sampai di sana hingga larut malam. Tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal dan sedikit lengket, sepertinya sehabis ini ia akan langsung masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri—dan air hangat menjadi pilihan utamanya untuk malam ini.

Namun, belum apa-apa, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel pada punggungnya. Rivaille menghela napas berat saat melihat sepasang tangan yang melingkari perut ratanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Hanji yang tengah menempelkan kepala gadis itu pada pundaknya.

Hanji tak menjawab apa-apa, melainkan ia mulai melepas kedua tangannya dan mulai berdiri di hadapan Rivaille. Entah sejak kapan Hanji telah melepaskan kacamata yang selalu ia pakai ke mana-mana sehingga Rivaille dapat melihat tatapan menggoda yang ditawarkan wanita di depannya itu.

Perlahan Rivaille bisa merasakan sentuhan halus tangan Hanji pada lehernya.

"Apa … kau tidak bisa merasakannya, Rivaille?" bisik Hanji dengan suara seraknya. Jarak hidungnya dengan hidung Rivaille begitu tipis sehingga membuatnya mampu mencium aroma mint dari mulut pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rivaille seraya melepaskan tangan Hanji dari lehernya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya; di samping itu aku masih mencintai Petra."

Jawaban Rivaille mampu membuat Hanji mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Rivaille sembari meninggalkan Hanji seorang diri di ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

Hanji mendengus. "Cih, dasar laki-laki. Bilang masih mencintai kekasihnya tapi malah membawa yang lain ke rumahnya."

Hanji mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah tersebut dan melempar ke sembarang tempat tas tangannya. Ia menyalakan musik keras untuk membunuh rasa sepi di rumah mendudukan bokongnya di sofa yang panjang dan kemudian ia menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas.

Dinyalakannya batang rokoknya, dihisapnya pelan seraya kedua matanya memandang ke arah depan. Dan sesungguhnya ia benci melihatnya.

Di depannya terpampang lebar foto _wallpaper_ besar—sosok Petra dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang _tadinya_ akan dikenakannya dalam pernikahannya dengan Rivaille. Dan rasanya Hanji ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat betapa bodohnya Rivaille yang masih saja menyimpan foto gadis yang bahkan sudah mati itu.

"Kau cantik," gumam Hanji masih menatap foto Petra. "Aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya padamu atau kepadaku. Mulai sekarang kau harus mau berbagi dirinya denganku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihat pertunjukkan kami malam ini."

Tiba-tiba saja suara musik itu berhenti tepat ketika Hanji mengatakannya. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan merasa tak mungkin bila Rivaille masih mau menyimpan benda rusak yang seharusnya sudah ada di tempat sampah.

Dengan malas, ia beranjak bangun dan menyalakan radio kembali. Perlahan suara dentuman musik kembali terdengar. Dan tepat ketika Hanji baru beberapa langkah menuju sofa untuk duduk kembali, musik itu lagi-lagi berhenti. Hal selanjutnya pun semakin membuat Hanji merasa heran.

_Every time I see your image  
The old days always come back  
There's only you who doesn't come back_

Hanji menoleh cepat, ia bergerak tanpa keraguan dan segera saja mencabut kabel radio itu dari stopkontak. Ia merasa aneh, setahunya Rivaille tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mendengarkan lagu cengeng seperti itu. Alhasil, Hanji hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan kembali menuju sofa. Dan lagi-lagi, baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik, alunan lagu itu mulai disenandungkan.

_I still have many other things  
That I've never spoken  
And there's many others  
That I've never done until today_

Perlahan Hanji memutar balik kepalanya. Ia memandang tak percaya saat menemukan bahwa radio tersebut masih menyala dalam keadaan kabelnya tak tersambung dengan stopkontak. Ia berjalan mundur menuju sofa dengan panik. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Rivaille!" ia berteriak namun tak ada yang menyahuti.

_I love you, I love you with all of my heart  
All those things I've kept inside  
Can you hear me, sweetheart?  
I want these feelings I have  
To reach the wonderful you  
That in this life, I have only you like a dream  
Can we meet again?_

"RIVAILLE!"

Akhirnya dengan rasa panik yang masih memenuhi dirinya, Hanji segera mengambil tas tangannya dan segera berlari ke luar dari rumah Rivaille tersebut. Dan tepat ketika Hanji menutup pintu, lagu tersebut berhenti berputar.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Song: _รักเธอทั้งหมดของหัวใจ ( I love you with all my heart) © Joe Amarin OST I Miss You  
**


End file.
